


sprace oneshots part one

by moldymilk



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldymilk/pseuds/moldymilk
Summary: some oneshots i posted on tumblr that i'm moving over here





	1. I Don't Deserve You

**Author's Note:**

> spot has a bad night

Race was awoken at the ungodly hour of three in the morning with the feeling that something was wrong. Upon rolling over to try and curl up against Spot and fall back asleep, the feeling only intensified due to Spot’s side of the bed being unoccupied. Gently sliding out of bed to go find him, he noted that all of the lights were off and that could only mean one of two things: Spot was out of the house doing fuck knows what, or he wasn’t in a good place mentally. Race hoped it was miraculously neither and Spot had just gotten up to get some food but then fallen asleep on one of their couches, but that would mean that the light would be on, which it wasn’t.  

After turning a few lights on, Race found Spot curled into a ball on the kitchen floor, awake and shaking slightly.

“Spot?” There was no response.

“Spot, babe, I need you to tell me what’s going on.” Spot lifted his head, exposing eyes red and puffy from crying.

“It’s nothing, Race. Go back to bed.”

“Obviously it’s not nothing, Sean. You wouldn’t be crying if it were nothing.” Race sat down cross legged across from Spot.

“It’s not important, Tony. Just go back to sleep.” He could tell Spot was fighting back tears at this point, trying to make it look like he was fine. He wasn’t.

“I’m not going back to bed until you tell me what’s wrong, Sean.”

“Fine. You wanna know what’s wrong? I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve any of this” Spot flung one of his arms out, gesturing to their apartment. “I should’ve been dead by now. Face down in a ditch, with no one to miss me.” Race’s gaze softened.

“Is physical contact okay?” Spot weakly nodded, and Race proceeded to wrap himself around the boy gently. “I am so fucking happy that you’re not dead in a ditch right now, you know why? Because without you, I wouldn’t be able to afford this amazing apartment. I wouldn’t have someone I could always count on to laugh at my shitty jokes, I wouldn’t have someone who would fight someone if they even did as much as step on my shoe. I would miss you, Sean Conlon. And, for the record, you deserve this, you deserve me, hell, I might not even deserve you. You are the best thing that’s happened to me. I love you, Sean.” Spot allowed his legs to spread out on the floor and leaned his head on Race’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Antonio. Can we go back to bed now? I’m sure it’s a lot more comfortable than here.”

When they did finally move back into the bed, Race made sure to hold Spot a little closer while falling asleep.


	2. I think I'm in love with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: i think i'm in love with you and that scares me half to death

Spot Conlon wasn’t scared of anything, or at least that’s what he told himself. He could deal with spiders, heights, horror movies, snakes, crowds, public speaking, anything. Except his feelings. As much as he denied it, Spot Conlon was terrified of letting himself get hurt, so he blocked out all of his feelings.  

Blocking out his feelings worked for a while, until Racetrack Higgins managed to fight his way into where Spot detained them. Only a few people had done that before, and all of them managed to leave Spot broken and holding back tears on someone’s couch.

At first it had been easy to hide his feelings for Race. He and Race were friends who flirted, nothing more. But then Spot discovered Race reciprocated his feelings, and let Race in a little more by agreeing to go out with him. Then by becoming his boyfriend. Then by beginning to share a bed in their already shared apartment. It may have been a little fast, but it was what they both wanted.

Spot realized he loved Race right as he was falling asleep with one of Race’s arms lazily draped over his waist and his head on the pillow next to Spot’s. The boy hadn’t been able to sleep but he had been tired, so he resorted to watching the other boy fall asleep in a not creepy manner. A lock of hair fell onto his face but Spot brushed it away, causing Race to grumble a little bit, a noise that made him think, I love this boy, which lead to, I am in love with this boy, which lead to the ever predictable, I need some air.

Carefully lifting Race’s arm off of him and sliding out of bed, the now awake Spot threw on a hoodie, grabbed the keys, then left the apartment to seek some advice from the only person he let in willingly: Kid Blink. He lived on the floor above them, which was nice, so Spot began the trek up there. Once he was at their door he knocked, and was greeted by none other than Mush Meyers.

“Spot, what are you doing here? Jesus, you look like shit. Is everything alright?”

“No- I mean yes, I figured I looked like shit- is Blink around?” As if on cue, Blink walked into Spot’s line of sight.

“Hey babe, who’s at the door?” Mush turned and was about to say something, but was cut off by Spot.

“You know I love you Blinky Boo, but I have a boyfriend and I’m not one for infidelity”

“Ah, Spottie, as much as I adore you, I also have a boyfriend I have no desire to cheat on. So what brings you here?”

“Can we do this in private maybe?” Blink moved aside, letting Spot into the apartment, and Mush declared he was going to the bedroom so the two could have some privacy.

“So what’s important enough for you to come to my apartment during the witching hours?”

“Race, dumbass. What else?”

“Did you guys fight again? Shit Spottie, what was it about this time?”

“We weren’t fighting. You would’ve heard us if we were.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I-I think I love him, Louis.” Blink’s expression immediately softened.

“Are you sure this isn’t the ‘we’re having really good sex’ kind of I love you?”

“No, there was no sex involved. I was just looking at him, and it hit me, and then I started freaking out, and now I’m here. With no clue what to do.” Blink didn’t say anything for a few minutes, considering what Spot said.

“I think you should let it sit for a bit, then tell him.”

“Blink, I-”

“I know you’re scared of getting hurt again, but Race is too. We all are. Just try it. I’m sure he feels the same way, if the way he looks at you is any indication.”

“Fine. Thanks, Mom.” Spot gave Blink a hug and left, gradually wandering back to his and Race’s shared apartment.

He assumed Race would still be in bed by the time he got back, leaving him the rest of the night to think of how to tell him, but instead he was greeted by Race, sitting at the kitchen counter.

“Spot. Where have you been?” Spot hid his panic with his usual mostly emotionless expression.

“I needed to clear my head, so I got some advice from Blink. Why d'you care so much?” Race took a step closer to Spot.

“Because when I feel you tense up and suddenly leave the apartment without leaving a note, I get a little concerned, okay? You may be convinced everyone is out to get you, but some people, like me, genuinely care about you and your well-being. But you know what really concerns me? The fact that you went to Blink before me, your boyfriend. Does that not mean anything to you, Sean?” Spot’s stance hardened even further, and both boys knew they had crossed a line that would be hard to return back over.

“OF COURSE IT FUCKING MEANS SOMETHING TO ME, TONY. BUT BLINK HAS ALWAYS BEEN AND ALWAYS WILL BE ONE OF THE ONLY PEOPLE I CAN TALK TO WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT HIM TELLING SOMEONE, AND SO ARE YOU. SORRY THAT I CAN’T TELL YOU EVERY SINGLE FUCKING PROBLEM IN MY LIFE, SORRY THAT YOU’RE NOT MY ONLY FUCKING PERSON.”

“GOD CONLON, I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO FUCKING LEAVE ME, SO I GOT DEFENSIVE. AND JUDGING BY THE WAY EVERYONE ELSE THIS IMPORTANT IN MY LIFE HAS LEFT AT ONE POINT OR ANOTHER, JUST GET IT OVER WITH.” There was a moment of silence where both boys took in what one had said, both weighing their options.  

“I’M NOT FUCKING LEAVING, HIGGINS.” The tension in the room was still getting thicker.

“HOW CAN I BE SURE, SEAN? HOW CAN I BE SURE YOU AREN’T GOING TO LEAVE AFTER SAYING THAT, BECAUSE IT’S HAPPENED BEFORE.”

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT, AND-” Spot paused a minute, realized what he had just admitted, and continued in a softer voice. “I’m in love with you, Antonio Higgins,” he let out a small and nervous laugh “That terrifies me, but here I am, terrified and telling you how I feel. I can leave if you want me to, I’ll stay if you want me to. But either way, I love you.” Race stood there in shock, not knowing what to do or say.

“That-That’s why you didn’t come to me.” He looked up, his eyes meeting Spot’s. “You were worried I would kick you out. You were scared.” Spot’s eyes met the floor and he nodded solemnly, afraid of what was coming next. “I’m not going to kick you out. Why would I kick out someone I’m in an explicitly romantic relationship with for loving me?” Spot let out a little breath, thankful that he wouldn’t have to go back to Blink’s for the second time that night. “I love you too, Spottie. And right now, I’m not going anywhere except bed. Join me?” Race held out a hand which Spot took.  

That night, Race made sure to hold Spot a little tighter while they were falling asleep.


	3. You're the inspiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: person a comes home to find person b singing along while cooking

* * *

Spot was late coming home, again. He hoped that Race wouldn’t be too mad, but then again, this was the second time this week and it was only Tuesday. It wasn’t really his fault, but he had had breakthroughs on how to free his innocent clients just before he had been able to get off, and it’s not like he and Race couldn’t use the money, with their wedding on the way and all.  

Still, upon entering their apartment, he wasn’t surprised to find a few lights on, but what really surprised him was the sounds. Spot could faintly hear You’re the inspiration playing from the kitchen, which was more alarming than Race yelling at him would be. The most alarming thing was that either he was hallucinating or that Race was singing along.

_YOU’RE THE MEANING IN MY LIFE_    
Yep, Race was definitely singing along.

_YOU’RE THE INSPIRATION_

Walking into the kitchen, Spot could see that not only was Race singing and swaying along, he was cooking.   
 _YOU BRING FEELING TO MY LIFE_

The boy couldn’t help but sit back and watch Race enjoy himself, clearly under the delusion that he was still alone.   
 _YOU’RE THE INSPIRATION_

“This is the man I’m going to marry, and I could not be happier” Spot said aloud to himself, not loud enough for Race to hear.   
 _WANNA HAVE YOU NEAR ME_   

He watched Race’s fingers delicately fold over the pasta dough, both of them basking in his glowing happiness.

_HEAR ME SAYIN’_

Spot silently walked up behind Race, wrapping his arms around his waist and finishing the final lyric together.    
 _NO ONE NEEDS YOU MORE THAN I NEED YOU_

**Author's Note:**

> all of these were posted on my tumblr @juliawritessometimes hmu on there if you want to send in prompts or anything


End file.
